


♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #001 - Sleepy Sex

by jingucchislippers



Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bottom Ai, Established Relationship, M/M, Riding, Top Camus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jingucchislippers/pseuds/jingucchislippers
Summary: Camus comes home late from a mandatory work afterparty and Ai expresses how much he missed him.
Relationships: Camus/Mikaze Ai
Series: Uta no☆Sluts-Sama♪ Maji Kinks 6900%: Horny King Edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947418
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	♪ Maji Kinks 6900%  Track #001 - Sleepy Sex

**Author's Note:**

> using [this](https://i.imgur.com/TiuVlYM.png) list I had saved. 
> 
> i tried very hard on the title of this series.

Camus wasn’t sure what time it was by the time he made it into bed, but he was sure it was well past midnight. He hadn’t planned to stay that long at the afterparty, but people kept wanting to talk to him and Shining whined at him last time for dipping out too early, so he did his job properly this time. Sure the connections would be useful in the future, but Camus had checked out of that party about five minutes after getting there.

He only bothered with ridding himself of his jacket and slacks before falling into his bed, beside his slumbering boyfriend. Camus was exhausted, but he still tossed an hand over Ai’s waist and snuggled close behind him, taking a few moments to savor his beloved. Ai would’ve easily joined him if Camus asked, however it was initially a solo job and he didn’t want Ai to wind up bored out of his mind around those industry types.

A slight shift underneath his arm didn’t rouse Camus from his overwhelming drowsiness, but when that shift turned into the body next to him completely rolling over to face him, he opened his eyes. There was a faint, blue glow in Ai’s eyes that was most visible when it was dark and Camus always felt a bit... comforted by it. Even more so when those eyes drew closer and Ai’s soft lips would touch Camus’s own.

Camus didn’t exactly feel so bad about waking up Ai since they hadn’t seen each other all day and there were so many kisses to be owed. Ai kept pressing kisses to Camus’s lips, jaw, and neck as he gently pushed the older one onto his back. He then scooted on top of him and continued with his insistent affections. 

Camus rested his hands on Ai’s lower back, letting his fingers slip underneath the waistband of his boxers. He could feel that his boyfriend was hard already with how he started to grind his erection against Camus’s crotch. They hadn’t fucked in a few days and Camus knew just how horny his cute darling would get if he wasn’t stuffed at least once a day.

Camus was much too tired to take the initiative, even as his cock was beginning to rise from the delicious friction. Ai didn’t seem to mind as his lips finally left Camus’s neck and he reached down to pull at Camus’s underwear, low enough just so he could have access to his thick cock. He then got rid of his own and repositioned himself over Camus, dropping down onto that waiting dick with zero hesitation.

One the finer perks of having an android to yourself, no need to spend time stretching them out when you just wanted to get to the action. Although it was still one of Camus’s favorite activities to do with Ai, but right now? He was more invested in that wet, warm heat surrounding his cock.

Ai leaned forward to meet Camus’s lips once more as he slowly rocked his hips back and forth. Camus’s hands squeezed at Ai’s soft ass as he gave lazy thrusts up into his boyfriend. He wasn’t too focused on getting himself off, just wanted Ai to enjoy the ride that he’d been clearly waiting for. 

“Myu, I missed you,” Ai quietly said.

“I missed you too, hun,” Camus replied as he gave Ai’s ass another hearty squeeze, “I’ll fuck your cute ass proper in the morning, how’s that sound?”

“Mmm...” Ai responded by pushing himself up, followed by outstretching his hands on Camus’s chest, and using that to bounce back on his dick. The hint of moonlight pouring through their window broke up the stark darkness in the bedroom and provided Camus with an intoxicating view. 

Ai was so beautiful when he rode Camus like this, when he closed his eyes and bit at his lower lip from the pleasure of a cock filling him up. His hair was messy and loose around his shoulders, his own dick was leaking and looked positively mouthwatering to Camus. He’d definitely have to get on it next time, the thought of choking on his darlings cock was plain delightful.

Ai chased his own orgasm down first as he wrapped his fingers around himself and eagerly stroked while moaning Camus’s name. His cum splattered all over the button down Camus was still sporting, making that the fifth or sixth designer shirt to be victim of Ai’s horny. Camus then felt strong vibrations around his cock that had him cumming damn near instantly, ugh Ai really never wasted time in milking his boyfriend.

“Love you,” Ai said as he leaned back down to peck Camus’s lips.

“Love you too,” Camus responded with a yawn, quickly feeling himself drift off to sleep once more. 

~

**Author's Note:**

> i love myuai more than air
> 
> yall bout to see me get real creative about dicks in hands, mouths, and/or butts.
> 
> @jingucchiwrites


End file.
